


Not The Standard Daddy...

by All_fandoms_fangirl



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_fandoms_fangirl/pseuds/All_fandoms_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike has finally admitted his feelings to Harvey, and along with that confession comes the realisation that Mike is indeed a Submissive. Cue the beginning of a Dominant/Submissive relationship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Standard Daddy...

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! This work is my secret santa gift dedicated to Xenrae on tumblr! I hope you enjoy this gift, it was a pleasure making it!!! Special Thanks to my beta's, Megan, Coconutice22 and waywardjerk on tumblr! You guys were amazing and I couldn't have done it without you xx

"Are you sure about this?" Harvey whispered lustfully, his lips trailing the back of Mike's ear. Mike let out a small, weak moan in response, his legs tightening around Harvey's waist as they rutted against each other. 

"Yes,” Mike replied. “...Daddy." He felt absolutely filthy, but he loved it, and it was definitely worth the growl of possessiveness from Harvey 

"Alright, Puppy, it's time for your spanking." Mike whimpered in response, but nonetheless got out from underneath his dominant, spreading himself across Harvey's lap. Harvey smirked.

"Ok Mike,” he said, “You are going to receive fifteen slaps. Do you remember your safe word?" Harvey’s tone was soft, almost like he was cooing as he massaged his puppy's round arse cheeks. 

Mike nodded in return.  
"S-suits" he stuttered, slightly trembling from the excitement and fear. Harvey was excited as well, and without a word, delivered the first slap to Mike's left cheek, taking delight in the way his arse was already beginning to colour red. He already knew how much fun he was going to have with this. Mike let out a loud gasp at the first hit, he felt the pain beginning to blossom underneath his daddy's hand. 

"Ah," another sound escaped him as he felt the second hit being delivered to his right cheek. "Daddy," he moaned quietly. Even though it hurt, he couldn't deny the feeling of pleasure that came with it. Harvey grinned wickedly and happily let his hand come down again, this time in the center of Mike's delectable arse.

"Yes Puppy?" He chuckled lightly, gently rubbing the delicious redness that was spreading over Mike.

“S-so hot,” Mike spluttered as another hit came down, gasping as he heard Harvey’s throaty, sexy chuckle. Another hit immediately followed, and Mike was beginning to get tears in his eyes. As the next hit came, he actually let out a whimper, a tear sliding down his cheek. Another came down.

Harvey grinned, Mike’s arse was becoming redder and redder, enticing him to stop now, and just take his puppy.

“What slap are we up to, boy?” Harvey murmured, slowly massaging Mike’s cheeks. Mike shuddered at the sound of his daddy’s voice, letting out little gasps.

“E-e-e...” he shuddered, taking deep breaths as he tried to calm down. “Eight” he finally managed to spit out. 

“Eight, what?” Harvey replied, continuing to softly soothe his puppy, rubbing the pain away gently. 

“Eight… Daddy” he replied, a soft shudder going through him. 

“Good boy,” Harvey replied softly, before landing another two hard slaps, one on each cheek, taking delight in the way Mike shuddered and squirmed. Mike was finally beginning to produce tears. Slowly at first and then Harvey heard his pitiful whimpering. He began to once again slowly massage Mike, calming him.

“Only five more, can you please do that for me Puppy?” He asked softly knowing at this moment that Mike needed a soft dominant. Mike took a few breaths, calming himself slightly.

“Y-yes Daddy…” he whispered softly. 

“Good boy” was Harvey’s response, and after a moment he let down another slap, loving the way Mike arched deliciously under his powerful hands. Mike whimpered again, the tears coming down faster as two more slaps were administered. 

‘Two more slaps he could handle that right? Right?’ Mike asked himself through his tears, he hadn't even realized he was openly sobbing now, hiccups escaping his throat as his arse burned. A wretched sound made its way out of his throat and suddenly he wasn’t sure he could handle this anymore. No, he had to, he had to be a good boy for his daddy, and he had to show Harvey he could handle it. Although, his hard leaking cock did that as well, grinding against Harvey’s clothed leg. It was so unfair that Mike was left stark naked across his dominant’s lap, while Harvey was still there, sitting under him. Calm and composed as ever, still in his three-piece suit, except with no jacket. Mike was brought out of his thoughts when another slap hit him right across the back of his thighs. He hadn’t even realized he was still crying.

“One more Puppy,” Harvey said encouragingly “You can do it.” 

Mike made a strangled sound before gasping as the final hit came. Immediately Harvey pulled him into his arms, gently cuddling him and rubbing his back soothingly as Mike continued to whimper. 

“You were so good for me Puppy, so good.” he whispered, holding him close. Mike was in pain, but it was worth it, worth the burning as his cheeks rubbed against the fabric of Harvey’s pants.

 

Mike held onto Harvey weakly, winding his fingers into the elder’s shirt. He took short, deep breaths. His arse a deep rose red, his cock weepingly hard and trapped between himself and Harvey's clothed form. Mike bucked into Harvey, trying to find some sort of friction. Harvey tutted in response as he felt Mike.

"Now, Mike, I didn't say you could do that..." Harvey scolded, before wrapping his arms tighter around Mike's form, and then easily lifting the younger up, wrapping Mike’s legs around his own waist, he stood up and began to walk to the bedroom, still holding Mike close to his chest. Mike whimpered with every step Harvey took, his leaking cock would rub against his dominant in the most painful way. He wasn't sobbing anymore, but he still shook lightly, and his arse was still sore from being splayed across Harvey's lap. 

Soon enough, Harvey laid him on the bed as he bit down onto his bottom lip. "D-Daddy..." He whined childishly, pouting lightly. Harvey just chuckled in return, before gently grabbing his arms, and tying them to the rope on the head of the bed. Slowly toeing off his shoes, he moved himself onto the bed, securing Mike's arms, making sure they were tied up tight and far enough. He then moved to the foot of the bed, securing Mike's feet. After a few moments he stepped away, looking over Mike with a grin. His puppy was on his back, completely red and softly whining, he struggled lightly as he couldn't touch his cock, which was standing upright and achingly red. "Now that's how I like my puppy,” he said with a smirk, before beginning to undress himself. Slowly, piece by piece of clothing fell to the floor.

Mike watched, fascinated by his dominant's body, and he thought that the only comparison appropriate was Adonis. Mike struggled against his bounds, yearning to touch Harvey, to touch the body that had godlike beauty, he whimpered and whined, pulling at the ropes.

"Enough" Harvey's voice was stern, and the command was accompanied by a hard slap to Mike's thigh. Mike instantly gasped and went limp, pouting but he obeyed. Harvey huffed a laugh "good boy", he said softly, before settling himself between Mike's spread legs grinning at the sight of him "D-Daddy..." Mike begged, "P-p-please..." 

“Shhhh” was Harvey’s reply, grabbing the lube from the side table. Rubbing his hands together softly, the dominant warmed his hands up before coating a single finger in lube. Grinning, he put a hand on one of Mike’s thighs, before entering him, starting to prep and stretch him immediately. The moans and whimpers coming out of Mike’s mouth went straight to his groin, the man using all the willpower he had not to just stop and take him there. 

It went on that way for what felt like hours, but was probably only a number of minutes. Harvey added fingers and stretched Mike to the maximum without pain. Once he was satisfied he put the lube away, smirking down at his submissive. 

 

“You know the rules, no cumming until I say so...” Harvey warned. Mike nodded, excited to finally, finally have sex with Harvey. Although, he had no time to reply, as Harvey entered him with a possessive growl,  
Mike let out a low moan, struggling against his confines, upset at his inability not to touch anything. Harvey gasped softly, burying his hands into Mike’s lower stomach as he began to thrust, setting a painstaking rhythm. Mike was at a loss for words, he couldn’t help himself, finally being with Harvey felt like explosions, and not just because he was literally breaking him open. “D-Daddy…” He moaned, his eyes shut as Harvey’s thrusts grew deeper. “Oh no, no, Puppy…” Harvey chastised, “Open your eyes,” he demanded. Mike, unable to disobey looked straight into Harvey’s eyes, arching his back as uncontrollable whimpers escaped his mouth. 

He was boneless under Harvey’s ministrations, panting and aching. His eyes widened as Harvey’s hand grasped his cock, his cheeks becoming impossibly redder. “Oh… Harvey,” Mike moaned softly, once more struggling against his bounds. “Umf… Mike,” Harvey whispered in his ear, finally moving his mouth to kiss Mike, swallowing his moans. Mike kissed back passionately, wanting nothing more than to be able to grasp the man above him, to feel and hold him as he delivered those sinful caresses. Harvey’s hand tightened around Mike’s member, squeezing and stroking as Mike became undone. “Please…oh God…please let me cum daddy…please,” Mike begged pathetically once Harvey’s lips were detached from his own.

Harvey made a small approving noise, continuing with his gentle strokes. The man didn’t answer his plea, instead, he took Mike’s red, plush bottom lip between his teeth once more, sucking lightly as he rocked into Mike.  
“Puppy… Come for me.” Harvey whispered lewdly against Mike’s lips, staring deep into his stellar eyes.

As soon as this happened Mike gave a broken cry, moaning wantonly as he came, thin ropes of cum sprouting between their bodies. The younger tightened himself around Harvey’s cock and after a few heavy thrusts, Harvey felt himself loose all self control and composure, spilling himself into the wet heat that was Mike, moaning along with him as he went limp.

Mike whimpered involuntarily, struggling lightly at his still tight restrictions, although he was rather happy with Harvey’s comfortable weight lying on top of him, he felt safe… protected. Harvey was roused from his own afterglow by Mike’s whimpering.

“It’s ok, Puppy… I’ve got you.” he murmured reassuringly, slowly slipping out of Mike, and began to untie the rope that held him spread out. His feet were untied first, and then his arms; Harvey moved with surprising gentleness, leaving a small caress here or there, checking over Mike for any bruises or any type of pain.

 

“M’fine…” He heard underneath him, and smiled softly as he once again met Mike’s stunning eyes, that reminded him of crystals sparkling in the blue of the ocean. Mike finally took his arms away, sighing in relief as he brought them closer to his body. Almost immediately he wrapped said arms around Harvey’s torso, sighing in relief as he could finally touch, and adjusted his laying position as he was a bit sore.

“Are you ok?” Harvey finally asked, eyebrows creased with worry as he looked over Mike. “Was it…too much?” he added softly, finally wrapping his own arms around the younger’s body.  
“No,” Mike whispered, with all the certainty in the world, laying his head on Harvey’s chiseled chest. “It was perfect, I’m fine.” He reassured truthfully as he began to gently draw invisible swirls all over Harvey’s body, ecstatic to finally be with the man he loved.  
“It was an amazing first time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again Merry Christmas! Sorry for the 2k of porn...


End file.
